My Collection of Headcanons
by Sevvie.Rose
Summary: These are headcanons I've written! There will be lots more. If you want request a pairing or plot in reviews! AU. I do not own HP! Written by Sevvie.
1. ScorpiusRose

Scorpius was on a drug. This drug was more addictive than anything muggles could ever hope to invent. This drug was love - it wasn't just a strong infatuation, the target of his affections was a flame-colored hair girl with the most beautiful powder blue eyes he had ever seen. She consumed his every thought since he was thirteen years old in second year. It's true, he had a reputation to uphold, she was a Gryffindor (much to his dislike) and he was a Slytherin. They were born to hate each other, yet he couldn't hate her, anybody but her.

He hated being mean to her, having to call her names with his friends when they all had run-ins, but it had to be done, for she was not only a Gryffindor but a Weasley, a blood-traitor, daughter of a 'Mudblood' - a disgrace to wizarding blood, yet he loved every imperfection about her.

His secret was safe from second until the end of sixth year, it was during a potions class, they were learning about truth serums and brewing Veritaserum - the same veritaserum they had been for the entire month. Scorpius - being talented in Potions just as his Father was - except he actually had passion for the art - added in the last ingredient and gave the last stir, beaming as his potion turned the necessary clear color.

As he turned to inform the Professor he was finished, James Potter swish and flicked his wand, the spell levitating the cauldron - much to Scorpius' dislike - and poured right atop Scorpius' head, Scorpius gasped with surprise as some of the liquid drizzled down his hair and across his lips, as well as all over his clothes. He turned beet red, clenching his fists and throwing a glare at the laughing Potter before pulling his wand out and banishing the potion away.

The Professor passed out a detention as well as banished the cauldron and remainder of the veritaserum on the floor away before releasing the class. Everyone rushed out and Scorpius slowly gather his things, licking his lips and wrinkling his nose as he felt the oddest feeling in his stomach, not like he was going to be sick, just a swooshing motion. He grabbed his bag and headed out into the hall, stopped by Rose Weasley who was standing next to the door, her books clutched her chest and staring at him with the oddest expression.

"Move, Mu-" He began, but struggled to say the word, this raised Rose's curiosity as she stepped forward.  
>"Mudblood Cur, Scorpius?" She asked, tapping her foot.<br>"No."  
>"No?"<br>"I mean yes."  
>"Yes?"<br>"I mean..." He paused, the Veritaserum wanting him to tell her she wasn't a Mudblood cur, wanting him to blurt out so many things he couldn't blurt out.  
>"I've seen how you look at me, when no one else is looking." She admitted. "How do you feel about me, Scorpius?"<br>Scorpius' eyes widened. "You- You planned this!"  
>"Yes, I did ask Jamie to slip you Veritaserum, in the way he did it I wasn't so impressed however."<br>"Get out of my way!" He shouted, pushing past her and as he moved forward, he felt a rope tangle around his torso, causing him to fall over. He jerked onto his back and glared at the girl as he struggled.  
>Rose put her wand back into her sleeve and stepped forward. "Scorpius, how do you feel about me?" She asked, this time in a demanding tone.<br>"I-" He couldn't say it, she would just go have a good laugh and then it'd be all over school Malfoy liked a Weasley, no, he loved a Weasley.  
>"Scorp."<br>He glanced up and into her beautiful shining eyes and knew he couldn't deny her anything she asked. "I love you." He whispered. She gave a quick nod and turned on her heel down the corridor.

Scorpius watched her walk away, the ropes falling to the ground and a striking pain in his chest. Now what was he to do? He couldn't think straight as he gathered his bag from the ground and pushed himself to stand up, walking down the corridor she had just disappeared into, as he turned a corner, he saw Rose standing against the wall, smiling at him.

"Wha-" He began but was interrupted by her lips pressing to his. He stood still, shocked by what she was doing, he didn't understand, he had just told her he loved her and she just walked away, and now she was kissing him? She pulled away, a grin planted on her face.  
>"I love you too." She whispered against his lips.<br>"But- you just- you walked-"  
>"Oh, Scorpius, the Professor was just through the door, do you think I'm going to get a detention for snogging you in front of him?" She asked, chuckling.<br>Scorpius blinked, watching her face as she laughed just merely an inch from his lips. "Rose..."  
>"Shh. Now come on, I'm famished, plus we need to discuss you coming to my house for Christmas." She muttered, thrusting her books into his hand and grasping the free one into hers, intertwining their fingers and then pulling him down the corridor towards the Great Hall.<p>

Scorpius held the books and followed her like the love-sick puppy he was, a ear to ear grin planted on his face, his eyes sparkling with adoration.


	2. DracoHermione

Hermione had a secret, oh it was a terrible secret, and if anyone found out, she would be shipped off to St. Mungos! Her secret was she snuck out of the commons every night; it doesn't seem like a big deal, unless you know who she was going to see. Draco Lucius Malfoy. You're probably wondering why she would leave the safety of her commons without any back-up to see the egotistic pompous Slytherin, and you wouldn't believe it even if you saw it yourself.

Hermione took each stone step slowly up to the Astronomy Tower, her heart beating a beat faster with each step. She finally reached the top and saw the alabaster blond standing against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, he wore pure green pajamas, and he fiddled with his wand in his right hand.

"Granger." He greeted.  
>She wanted to sneer, not because it was Draco either, because of how he greeted her. "Malfoy." She spat back.<br>He pushed off the wall and crossed the tower to stand in front of her, lifting his free hand to cup her cheek, his palm was freezing against her warm cheek, she shuddered. "Hermione..." He whispered before pushing their lips together.  
>Hermione smiled into the kiss, running both her hands up to rest on each side of his neck and pulling away. "Draco."<br>Draco smiled, and then took a look around the tower, his lips falling into a frown. "I'm sure you're wondering why I owled you to come here."  
>"I figured there might be another reason besides just wanting to snog." She said a hint of worry in her tone. "What's wrong, Draco?"<br>"We can't do this anymore."  
>Hermione wanted to gasp, but she didn't, she ignored the ping in her chest, she knew it was true, they had fun over the last few months, but the sneaking around was killing her. "I understand."<br>"I'm sor-"  
>"Don't." She said harshly, pulling his chin back to face her and pressing her lips to his for a chaste kiss. "I understand. It's the sneaking around, your family, it's everything."<br>Draco tensed, giving a curt nod. "Yes..." He whispered, pushing their lips together once more and then pulling away.  
>"I'll go now. Have a nice night, Draco." Hermione said, placing a kiss to his cheek and then turning on her heel to walk out of the tower.<p>

Draco lifted his arms to wrap around his body, closing his eyes tightly. "I love you." He whispered, shivering as he was hit by the cold breeze of the late June night. He knew that the reasons she stated weren't why, she would hate him after tomorrow, after he succeeded in his mission, it was either succeed or die, there was no choice in the matter, and letting her go now would ultimately be for the best, for then she wouldn't need to grieve over a secret boyfriend, oh he would hope she would grieve, but it would be easier if they cut all ties prior.

He turned to stare out at the grounds, a tear falling down his pale cheek as his arms fell to his side. He let out a stuttering breath and decided if he did survive this, when Voldemort was fallen and if they were both alive, he would seek her out, beg for forgiveness, and shout his love to the world for her.

Little did he know nearly a year later after the war had fallen and repairs began on the castle, would he stumble upon Hermione kissing Ronald Weasley, a smile planted on her face, happiness shining from her eyes, happiness he could never give her, he decided it was best if she was with the Weasley bloke, for he had been corrupted by too much darkness.


	3. NevilleLuna

Neville lifted up his blond-haired four year old daughter, which caused her to giggle. "Hello." He greeted, placing a kiss to her brow.  
>The girl giggled. "Daddy." She said, struggling to get out of his arms.<p>

As he placed her down she ran off the porch of the small house he had just bought for his family. He watched her play with his other children: It had been seven years since the fall of Voldemort, and Neville was happily married with three beautiful children, one Five, one Four, and one merely Two, crawling after his brother and Sister. He was truly blessed, working at Hogwarts as the Herbology Professor.

He took a seat on the porch, smiling as he watched his children head down to the lake they moved by and splashed water at one another. He jumped from being startled as he felt a hand land atop his, he glanced up at his beautiful wife whom occupied the seat next to him, her feet shoeless and her hair tied in the back to keep from her face.

"Where are your shoes?" He asked, giving a quiet chuckle, waiting for an answer.  
>"Oh, Neville, the Nargles, see, the-" She began but was interrupted by Neville pushing their lips together, smiling into the kiss.<br>He pulled away. "The Nargles?"  
>"Of course. They're thie-"<br>"Yes, dear, I know what they are." He muttered, turning back to their children chase one another around the tree.

Everything went quiet as he enjoyed the summer breeze, closing his eyes and listening to their children's laughs traveling through the air. Thanking whatever higher deity his Gryffindor courage had finally emerged and he had told Luna when they returned for their final year that he had had a crush on her since their fifth and fourth year. They married right after school, and besides his children's' birth it was the happiest day of his life - the day she became a Longbottom.

"You know, Alice said she saw a Crumple-Horned Snorkack in the forest the other day." She claimed.  
>Neville, opened an eye, turning to look at his wife, he knew the thing didn't exist, but even if he did, he still moved to Sweden just so every day his wife and daughter - who was a strong believer in anything her Grandfather Xenophilius said - could go hunting for them. "Then by all means, let's go hunt it down, shall we, Mrs. Luna Longbottom?"<br>She gave a curt nod, leaping down and brushing her clothes off. "Yes. Let's, Mr. Longbottom."


	4. RemusSirius

Remus paced in his room at 12 Grimmauld, trying to think of what to do. Sirius had been placed in Grimmauld at the beginning of the summer as did Remus to live, the other order members stayed sometimes, but most of the time it was only the two alone in the house, and they never spoke. Remus wasn't sure what to say, he had always assumed his best friend had killed his other two best friends and tried to kill Harry, but then the night of the Shrieking Shack incident he had been proven wrong. Sirius said he forgave him, but he knew it wasn't possible to forgive some treachery. He thought of it this way - When Remus did believe Sirius killed James, Peter, and Lily - he would never forgive him for such betrayal. Now it was backfired - Remus was the one who betrayed his friend, he didn't stand beside him, he just assumed since he was in Azkaban, he was guilty.

He pushed out of his small room and roamed down to the kitchen for a drink, stopping at the entrance when he saw the center of his thoughts at the table, a bottle of firewhiskey sitting next to an empty glass, the glass clutched in Sirius' hand. Sirius glanced up with dead eyes and his lips twitched into a small smile. He reached his hand out and accio'd another glass, sitting it in front of a chair next to him and pouring some whiskey into the new glass as well as refilling his own.

Remus took the offered chair and sipped at the glass. "Sirius, we need to talk." He said after ignoring the burning in his throat as the whiskey went down.  
>"What about?" Sirius asked, he sounded very tired.<br>"I'm- I shouldn't have believed them. I should've known you were never capa-"  
>"All is forgiven, Remus."<br>"How? Why? You say that, but I'm having a hard time believing it."  
>"Remus..." Sirius said, letting out a sigh.<br>Remus tried to contain himself, he did, but he failed, his head dropped in his hand and he chuckled sadly. "I should've known. I- Damn it. I should've known you wouldn't do this to James, you wouldn't-"  
>"I did kill them."<br>Remus' sad smile dropped to a frown as he lifted his head to gaze at his friend. "What?"  
>"I chose Peter as a keeper- I ultimately kille-"<br>"No."  
>"Yes."<br>"Sirius, you couldn't have known-"  
>"Do you forgive me?"<br>"What?"  
>"Do you forgive me... for pushing my responsibilities off to someone else?"<br>"Sirius, you didn-"  
>"Just tell me if you forgive me!" Sirius shouted, swinging his arm to clear the table of the firewhiskey bottle and glasses, a loud crash echoing throughout the kitchen as they shattered.<p>

Remus wanted to argue that he couldn't have known Peter would do this, that he was doing what he believed was a good plan and overall the right thing to do, and then it hit him. Sirius was turning the tables. Remus couldn't have known that Peter was behind it all, just as Sirius couldn't have known except after he was sent to Azkaban. He looked up at his friend who was staring at the ground, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I forgive you."

Sirius' lips twitched into a smile as he turned to look at Remus, Remus couldn't help but smile back as he saw the old Sirius, the Sirius he knew returning slowly, his eyes filling with life. "Then I forgive you." Sirius whispered, glancing down at the floor.  
>Remus frowned. "Sirius, is something else wro-" Remus paused when he heard the growl.<br>Sirius looked up at him grinning. "You wouldn't know how to cook, would you?"

Remus stared for a moment before the halls of Grimmauld were filled with a rich laughter; Remus pushed out of his chair and began to gather ingredients for dinner, rolling his eyes. "How you ever survived without me, I don't know."


	5. HarryHermione

"We had a fight yet again… he's an idiot!" Hermione grumbled as she took her seat at Harry's dining table, resting her chin in her palm.

"You know Ron…" Harry chuckled, pouring each a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Stop making excuses for him, Harry."

"I'm not. I'm just saying… you should be used to it by now…" Harry shrugged, placing the glass in front of her.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I know. But… but… urgh." She groaned, sipping at the Firewhiskey.

The next hour was spent chugging Firewhiskey and Harry listening to Hermione complain about Ron. It had been two years since they were in Hogwarts, and Hermione and Ron were engaged. Harry and Ginny gave it a try, but it never worked out, though they still remained great friends which included playing Quidditch on a weekly basis together. After the bottle was finished by the two, Hermione was feeling loads better, and a smile was planted on her face, which made Harry immensely happy.

"Harry, might I ask you something?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, Hermione." Harry responded, smiling.

"Why aren't you with anyone?" She asked. He frowned at the question. "You know I don't mean to be nosey, Harry… but…" She sighed. "You're a war-hero. You must get asked out daily, especially after you and Ginny broke up and the Prophet writing that article about the war hero bachelor." She frowned. "You could have any girl."

"I'm not ready to settle down, Her—"

"That is a lie. Harry. I know you… you're my best friend."

"I—"

"Please trust me." She smiled and placed her hand atop his.

"I'm already in love… it would be wrong to be with anyone else."

She beamed. "Harry! Who is it? Ask her out!" She ushered.

"She's already accounted for."

"Oh. Well who is it?" She asked out of curiosity.

"My best friend." He responded, standing up and crossing the kitchen.

Silence fell between the two as Harry washed the cups they used by hand. Hermione glanced down at her lap. "Oh, Harry…" She whispered.

"It's fine, Hermione. You're happy with Ron, I understand that."

"No, Harry. That's… that isn't it."

Harry's eyebrow rose. "What is it then?"

Hermione stood and crossed the kitchen, once again placing her hand atop Harry's. "Harry, I—I've loved you since our third year…" She mumbled.

Harry widened his eyes, glancing over at her. "You… you did?"

Hermione nodded. "If you had said something earlier, I would've… I- Harry, I'm with Ronal—" Her sentence was interrupted by a pair of lips meeting hers.

They both knew it was wrong. But at that moment to either nothing mattered but the other. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck to deepen the kiss. Harry smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. At that moment, with that kiss, everything in both their lives was perfect. They both knew after the kiss apologies would be mumbled, and this would never be spoken of again, and so each poured their love into their one and only kiss.


	6. DracoHermioneII

After the war, with Voldemort finally banished, Draco could finally be himself. No more hiding the fact that he didn't actually think lower of the Weasley's, that he didn't /want/ to call anyone a 'Mudblood' or dirty blood. He had made many mistakes growing up to make his Father proud, but now he had the chance to atone for those mistakes. He could apologize, and most importantly: he could confess to his first and only true love.

He rushed through the rumble that was Hogwarts, pushing past the crowds of students and adults who attended the battle to find her. He stopped at the Great Hall door and glanced around the large numbers of people grieving, frowning when he still didn't see her. He turned on his heel and ran into whom else but Harry Potter. He narrowed his eyes and then frowned, holding his hand out for him to take.

"Nice one there, Potter." He smiled.

Harry nodded, taking the offered hand. "Thanks, Malfoy." He responded, stepping to the side to walk past Draco, but stopping when he stood beside him. "She's in the Astronomy Tower." He whispered low enough for only Draco to hear and then pushed on to walk into the Great Hall.

Draco's gray eyes lit up as he bolted towards the Astronomy Tower, walking up the partially broken stairs until he reached the top where he saw the bushy haired girl staring out at the grounds. She turned towards him when she heard movement and stared in confusion.

"Malfoy?" She greeted.

"Gra—Hermione…" He breathed, crossing the tower floor and over towards her.

"What are you doi—" Hermione began but was shushed by his finger being pressed to her lips.

"Quiet. Let me talk." He ordered, smiling. "Hermione. You're brilliant. You're perfect, every sense of the word. I love the concentrated look you get when you study; I used to watch you in the library. I love when you smile at meals when those idiotic Gryffindors say something funny or amusing. I love the frustrated look you get and how your brows furrow close together when you can't figure something out. I love the glares you used to send me every day, because even if they were full of hate, you were looking at me and only me. I looked forward to them daily. I love you, Hermione. I have for a while now. I know I've done horrible things… sad horrible things. I'm not asking for forgiveness, though I am apologizing for them. I hope that we can become friends. I—You—think about it?" He asked as he pulled his finger away to allow her to talk.

She blinked in confusion, and he had a ping of worry in his chest that she would not even agree to friendship, the ping went away when a smile played out on her face and tears glistened in her eyes. "Draco… Oh, Draco!" She chuckled, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing their lips together.


	7. FredHermione

Hermione sighed as she ripped up the letter and tossed it in the fireplace. "Git…" She mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes tightly as her vision began to blur with tears. "Why does he have to act like this?" She asked to herself, sniffling.

"Is it Ron again?" A man asked as he put down a suitcase in the room she was in.

Hermione turned to see Fred walking in from work, a smile being placed on her face very weakly. "Yeah… he refuses to come to the wedding."

"He'll get over it." Fred assured her.

"You said that when we first started going out… that was four years ago. We're both twenty-two years old. Why can't he just… /grow up/" she hissed.

Fred wrapped his arms around his fiancé and smiled. "He's still hurt, Hermione. We can't help whom we love." Fred whispered.

Hermione smiled up at him, placing a kiss to his lips. "I know. Even if Ron never speaks to me again though, I'm glad I chose you."

"As am I, Hermione. I love you."

"I love you too." She responded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed their lips together.


	8. DracoGinny

Ginny soared through the air, trying to catch sight of the snitch she had released forty-five minutes ago. She groaned and stopped, slowly turning the broom to view 360. "Where the hell is it…" She mumbled to herself, a bit irritated that it was taking her this long to find it, especially after she had charmed it not to leave the Quidditch Pitch. A sigh escaped her lips before something rushed by her – a blond boy on a broom, and he was going straight for the snitch she now saw.

Ginny knew it was Draco; she disliked him just as much as he disliked her – which was a lot. She'd never considered playing Draco one on one in Quidditch, but the thought crossed her head of how crushed he'd look and humiliated if she caught the snitch before him. She shot off in the direction he did, trying her best to keep up yet keep some distance between the two so he wouldn't budge her over – she didn't fancy a trip to the infirmary today.

The two were nose and nose chasing the snitch through the air for what seemed like mere minutes, though actually hours as the sun began to sit. The snitch flew down towards the ground and kept an even straight line soar, 'causing both Seekers – as they were eager to end the game and win – leap forward and dive for the snitch. They both skid on the ground, each with a hand on the snitch and their hands touching.

"It's mine!" Ginny gasped, tugging on the snitch.

Draco tugged back and growled. "You wish, Weasley!" He hissed, rolling over to pin her to the ground and taking the snitch. "Victory! Slytherin!"

Ginny glared. "Gryffindor!" She shouted, leaning up to push him off her and leaping atop of him.

The two wrestled and rolled on the ground, each spitting that their house was better and why their house was better. It ended by Ginny having a tired and flushed Draco pinned to the ground, the snitch in her hand, a triumphant smirk on her face. "I win!" She stuck her tongue out at him in a childish manner.

"No, I win." He smiled.

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "How do you win? I have the snitch in my hand!" She rolled her eyes and pushed off to sit on the ground next to him.

"Because I do. I'm a Malfoy. I'm never wrong." He said in an arrogant tone as he sat up straight.

"That makes no se—" Ginny began but was interrupted by his pale hand running down her porcelain cheek. "Malfoy?" She whispered.

Draco smiled and leaned over to place a kiss to the tip of her nose. "We should do this again." He whispered before standing up and walking off, leaving behind a very confused Ginny with cheeks as red as her hair.


	9. HarryGinny

Harry let out a sigh of relief after being released from the infirmary a mere three days after the war had ended – after he had killed Voldemort. Stress was gone from his shoulders, and he could start a normal life, but yet still something felt wrong. He wasn't happy like he thought he would be. Everything was over, he could be a normal teenager now, yet… he found himself unhappy. He hadn't smiled the last three days, and he couldn't figure out why he felt… empty.

A sigh escaped his lips as he walked down the crumbled corridors of Hogwarts, nodding his head at everyone as they walked past. His green eyes seemed black; there was no emotion behind his glasses. He walked out of Hogwarts and down towards the shores of the Lake where he had saved Sirius that night after the shrieking shack in third year, taking a seat and sitting cross legged as he stared out at the body of water.

His thoughts went on to think about everyone whom had lost their lives for this war: Sirius, Severus, Remus, Tonks, Albus, the list went on and on. He glanced down at his lips and let a tear fall down his cheek. It wasn't far, to him it wasn't, why did he live? And none of them had? Not Remus and Tonks for Teddy. Not Severus to keep the Slytherins in line and his Mother's memory alive. Not Albus to keep Hogwarts in order – not that Minerva wasn't doing a good job, she was brill, but it wasn't the same.

He was startled when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He turned to look over his shoulder, his jade eyes met her deep brown eyes, and she gave him a smile. He wiped his cheek off and stood up just to be crushed in her arms as she tried to console him. His arms snaked around her waist and he rested his forehead atop hers. "Gin…" He whispered, smiling into her hair. This was why he was alive. For her. So they could start a new future together, he knew she was the one for him, and he was never going to let her go. "Marry me." He whispered into her hair.

She gasped. "Harry…"

"After you graduated." He chuckled. "Marry me."

"Of course, Harry. I love you."

"I love you too, Gin. So much."


	10. RonHermione

Hermione awoke in their bed and gave a smile as she noticed the dip in their bed from where her husband had awoken before her. She sat up and let out a yawn, rubbing her stomach. "Morning, Hugo" she whispered, crawling out of bed and waddling downstairs to meet the sight of a mop of red hair sitting on the couch and watching the television she had insisted them on getting. She climbed down the stairs and placed a kiss to the top of his head as she passed to go into the kitchen.

Her cheeks flushed as she saw that her husband had not only set the table, but made breakfast, did the dirty dishes from the pans he used, and went out to the garden to pick a bouquet of fresh Roses' to sit in a vase on the table. "Ron…" She whispered, turning towards him and smiling.

"Yes, love?" He asked, turning towards her and grinning.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione." He winked.

Hermione nodded and grabbed the plate of food off the table, then setting off into the living room and situating herself on the couch next to her husband. Ron scooted away from her until he could lay his head down in her lap, his ear next to her stomach where his son rolled around. "Thank you."

Hermione nibbled on a piece of toast, her eyebrow raised in curiosity. "For what? You made breakfast."

"Making a meal if nothing compared to what you do."

"And what exactly do I do, Ronald?" She asked, smiling.

"You make my life."


	11. ScorpiusRoseII

Scorpius stared up at the sky, his head resting in his girlfriends' lap as she leaned back against a tree and read her charms book silently to herself, every once in a while mumbling something on accident aloud, each time making Scorpius smile to himself. He thought back on the few months since they had started dating, his Father was wrong about Weasley's. He had met Rose's family, they were all amazing. But Rose was the most amazing out of all. She was an excellent Quidditch player, bright and intelligent, creative – Ravenclaw fit her quite well. She had also accepted Scorpius even though he was in Slytherin, and she had accepted the fact that he wished to keep their relationship a secret, but most importantly she had accepted him for him. She would engage him in conversation over things he enjoyed like Gobstones, even though she hated Gobstones. She would argue with him to a certain point before letting it drop and allowing him to think he was right – when he was positive half those times he was wrong and she was right. She humored him on his jokes or flaws when he tried to cover them up with hysterical laughter.

He blinked when he heard a snap and saw her hand in front of his face. "What?"

"You spaced again, Scorpius." She informed him, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, sorry." He flushed.

"It's fine. I like when you go into your own little world."

"Why's that?"

"Because then I get to bring you out of that world by-" she paused to lean down and place a kiss to his lips.

Scorpius smirked. "I fancy being brought out of my world like that every time."

"I don't have that much energy, Scorpius." She giggled.

"Hmph. I don't go into my own little world that much."

"Oh you do."

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"I do not, Rose!"

"Yes you do…"

"No I don't."

"Fine. You're right. You totally don't." She rolled her eyes.

"Damn right I don't." He smirked.

Then he returned back to his own little world, which was full of thoughts about what could bring him out of his world.


	12. SeverusSirius

Sirius glared across the table whole Order meeting. Over the last few meetings, Remus had informed him that Severus had been watching him. This highly annoyed him. How dare Snivellus the greasy git think he can watch Sirius Black? His fists clenched in his lap at the fact that the meeting had been going on for an hour or a little over, and Severus had not given him one glance. Probably because he knew Sirius was watching, waiting for their eyes to meet so he could spit an insult.

"Alright everyone. That's all for tonight. You'll be informed of the next meeting by Patronus." Albus said as he stood up and walked out, followed by many other members to go to their own houses.

The last one out was Severus who walked down the hallway to exit through the front door. Sirius however had other plans. He nodded off to Remus who was going home to Tonks, as well as the Weasley's who were heading home to be with their children – including Harry. Which only left himself and Severus who was just about to open the door to leave when Sirius caught up, putting his hand on the door and slamming it shut, a smirk planted on his face.

"What are you doing, mutt?" Severus hissed.

"You were staring at me."

"Correction, it was you who stared at me all throughout the meeting."

"Last meeting."

"Did you see me?"

"No."

"Then how do you know I was staring? Wouldn't you have noticed if I was?"

"Of course not. But Remus did."

Severus growled, he tried to open the door again but Sirius still held it shut. "Get off the door…"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know why you were staring."

"I need a reason?"

"Yes you do."

"Your wet dog smell was bothering me during the last meeting?"

"That's not the reason."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Very well. I was staring at you to get a rise out of you."

"A rise?"

"Yes. To annoy you, mutt."

Sirius was quiet for a moment, staring into Severus' charcoal eyes. They were normally emotionless, especially when narrowed into a glare. Sirius was determined to find something inside the soulless eyes. His lips twisted into a smirk. "What are you—" Severus began to ask but was interrupted by Sirius gripping both of his wrists to pin them above his head. "What do you think you're doing?" Severus shouted, growling.

Sirius ran his eyes down Severus' body and then met his eyes once again. Severus' eye twitched in annoyance. "Finally snapped, mutt?" He hissed.

Sirius chuckled deep in his throat. "We all snap sometimes." He replied before pressing his lips to Severus'.

Severus' eyes widened when Sirius met his lips. He stood frozen while Sirius kissed him, flushing when Sirius attempted to deepen the kiss by letting go of Severus' arms and placing his hands on Severus' neck, pulling him closer. Severus closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss, reciprocating. When they pulled apart, Sirius was near breathless, grinning like a mad-man, which he was. Severus snorted, rolling his eyes. "What are you looking at, mutt?"

"My new dog toy, of course." Sirius responded, pulling Severus up the stairs with him.


	13. TeddyVictoire

Teddy squeezed Victoire's hand after they crossed onto platform 9 and ¾, smiling over at her. "I'm going to miss you." He whispered.

Victoire giggled. "I'll miss you too. We'll owl each other every day though."

"Of course. And I'll visit every Hogsmeade weekend, I promise."

Victoire nodded. "I should get going now… I don't want the train leaving without me."

"Good luck, and remember, study lots. It is NEWTs and all…"

"Ted…"

"What?" He grinned.

"Kiss goodbye?"

Teddy smirked, wrapping his arms around waist and pressing their lips together. Victoire smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling their noses together. "I'll miss you…" He murmured against her lip, his hair turning bright blue.

"I'll miss you t—" Victoire began before they heard a gasp.

James stood beside them, his arms crossed, smirking triumphantly. "Well hello."

"Go away, Prongs…" Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Of course I will. See you later, Vic." He turned and began to walk away. "Guys! Teddy was /snogging/ Vic!" James shouted as he began to walk away.

Teddy groaned. "Bloody hell…"

"Well… we had a year without anyone knowing we were dating. I call that an achievement, especially with our families." Victoire winked, kissing his cheek. "See you."

Teddy quirked his eyebrow. "Wait, wait, wait." He grabbed her arm as she turned away and pulled her back. "He said we snogged when we simply had a chaste kiss together."

"And?" Victoire asked, smirking.

"Well… I should think since James is going to tell them we snogged… we should snog." He nodded.

Victoire giggled. "I like how you think, Mr. Lupin."

And so they did for the last three minutes before 10:59AM.


	14. NevilleHannah

"Ron, I'm ready to go home now." Hermione said as she pushed out of her chair, Ron and Harry both stood and waved off to Neville before walking outside. Hermione smiled. "You're going to make a wonderful Auror, Neville. Your parents would be very proud." Hermione smiled, placing a kiss to Neville's cheek which caused him to flush before walking out the door her boyfriend and Harry had walked out of.

Neville smiled as he sipped at his firewhiskey – three years of training and they were done. Tomorrow they would be full-fledged Aurors, their dreams would come true. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of contentment. He cracked an eye open when he felt a hand on his shoulder, glancing up to see a blond girl smiling down at him – whom he vaguely recognized. "Hello?"

"Neville, it's me, Hannah Abbott."

Neville's eyes widened. "Hannah? Wow! You… you look so different!"

Hannah giggled and took the seat next to him. "Thank you, as do you."

"What are you doing these days? How have you been?"

"I run the Leaky Cauldron these days. I read about you finishing your training in the prophet! That is very impressive. I always knew you'd do great things."

"You… you did?" Neville asked, flabbergasted.

"Of course, you were always so kind to everyone, and in the war you were… a hero. Amazing." Hannah smiled.

Conversation went from that to speaking about what they had been doing in the last three years. Before they knew it, three hours had passed and it was a bit past midnight. Now they found themselves walking away from the pub they were in and towards the Leaky Cauldron where Hannah resided. The walk was silent, both enjoying the company and the breeze of the cool night. When they both stopped at the entrance to the pub, Hannah turned to Neville and beamed.

"Thank you for walking me back. Chivalry indeed." Hannah said.

Neville chuckled. "I guess this is good night."

Hannah nodded. "Goodnight, Neville."

Neville turned away and began to walk but stopped in mid-step, biting the inside of his cheek. 'Gryffindor courage… bravery…' He thought to himself as he spun on his heel. "Hannah?"

Hannah beamed and spun on her heel as well. "Yes, Neville?"

"I-We… uh… tomorrow night… if you're not busy. We could…" He trailed off.

Hannah smirked. "Tomorrow night, 6PM, I'm closing at 5PM, I'll cook you something. I'm sure a homemade meal will be perfect for the end of your first day as an Auror."

Neville nodded. "Sounds great. See you at 6." He mumbled, leaning to place a kiss to her cheek, but at the same time, Hannah moved her head to brush her hair behind her ear, they both flushed when their lips met.

Neville pulled his head back and laughed nervously. "I didn't mean too…"

"Our first kiss." Hannah smiled.

"Our first…" Neville nodded, leaning back in to press their lips together, and this time Hannah reciprocated.


	15. DracoHarry

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

Both locked glares, gritting their teeth and clenching their fists. "What are you doing after hours?" Draco hissed.

"I could ask you the same thing, Malfoy." Harry hissed back.

"I asked first. Plus you're in the dungeons. Care to tell me why?"

"I—" Harry began.

"You nothing! I'm going to Professor Snape right now." Draco smirked, turning on his heel.

"Wait!"

Malfoy raised his eyebrow. "Yes, Potter?" He asked, smirking as he turned to face Harry who was now stepping closer.

"I—We… you see…" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"What, Potter?" Draco growled.

"I came… to see you." Harry smiled.

"Why would you come to see me?"

Harry smirked. "The war is over, Malfoy. We don't have to hate each other."

"We don't?"

"Nope."

"Well we don't have to like each other either." Draco narrowed his eyes.

"No we don't… but I'd like us too."

"You… would?"

"Actually… I'd like us to… progress further than like." Harry stepped forward.

Draco raised his eyebrow, frozen where he stood. "You mean…"

Harry nodded. "I do." He smiled as he placed a kiss to Draco's pale cheek.

Silence fell between them as Harry pulled back and grinned sheepishly. Draco's cheeks were tinted pink as they stared into each other's' eyes, Grey meeting Jade. "Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "Sounds great. Night, /Malfoy/." Harry purred as he turned and began walking away.

Draco blinked. "Wait. Why were you really down here?"

Harry looked over his shoulder and smirked. "I was going to sneak into your common-room and turn all your robes pink, actually. But this outcome is much better." He said before turning down the corridor and disappearing from view, leaving behind a flushed Draco – a grinning Draco.


	16. RemusTonks

Tonks' eyes fluttered as she awoke at Kings' Cross. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, her hair turning black as she remembered the killing curse hitting her chest, and the lifeless body of Remus. Tears began staining her pale cheeks. Why did it have to be like this? She rested her head in her hands and began to weep. She gasped when she felt arms creep around her waist. She opened her eyes and looked to see a leg placed on each side and couldn't help but grin, leaning back against Remus' chest. "Remus…" She whispered.

"Nymph—" She nudged him in the stomach "Tonks."

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"We wait for the train to come pick us up." Remus declared, shrugging his shoulders.

She nodded. "Teddy—"

"—Will be fine. He will grow up to know that we died to make the world a safer place for him."

She nodded once more. "I'm so happy to be here with you, Remus."

"As am I, Tonks. As am I." He smiled, turning her head to face him and placing a kiss to her nose.

She giggled, turning her hair bubblegum pink. "And now we wait."

"And now we wait." He agreed, tightening his arms around her and resting his forehead on her shoulder.


	17. JamesLily

Lily wiped the tear that had fallen down her porcelain cheek, sniffing. 'How dare he…' She thought to herself angrily. She was only trying to help Severus, and then he went and called her a 'Mudblood'. She shook her head in disbelief, after everything they had been through he could do this to her. She snorted; their friendship obviously meant nothing to him when it meant the world to her. She closed her eyes and let a sigh escape, enjoying the chill breeze of the night. Her eyes shot open when she heard some rustling and then a loud splash. 'Who would be out at this time of night?' She thought to herself as she made her way over the small hill to the shore of the lake to see a dark figure crawling out of the water.

As she got closer, prepared to yell as she was a prefect and being out after curfew – for anyone whom wasn't a prefect – was strictly against the rules. "Who's there?" She called out, her arms folding over her chest as she closed in on the figure that now stood straight and pushed a pair of glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Potter." She hissed. "What are you doing out here?"

James smiled over his glasses, his robes dripping and his hair clamped together out of his eyes, water cascading down his face. "Hi, Evans."

"I asked you a question, Potter."

"You've been crying?" He asked, frowning.

Lily sighed. "Potter… I asked a question."

"Collecting."

"Col—what?" She asked, confused. "Collecting what?"

James grinned. "If I show you, you have to go to Hogsmeade with me."

Lily smirked. "How about no. But you show me anyway." She said as she pulled out prefect badge out of her pocket to dangle it.

"Fine…" James sighed, walking back over to the tree where his things sat. He pulled out a rather large jaw that was painted black, walking back towards Lily.

"What is that?" She asked, a bit suspicious as to why it was painted black.

"What I collect."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Okay. What's in the jar?" She asked, getting a bit annoyed.

"I'll show you. But you have to close your eyes."

"Potter…"

"Please?"

Lily sighed. "Why?"

"Evans… please." He repeated.

Lily growled in frustration but alas closed her eyes and huffed. "Okay."

Lily listened as he stepped closer, moving around her until she could feel him breathing on her neck. She felt his arms creep around her shoulders and her brows furrowed in worry. "Potter…?" She whispered, and as a response she felt his arms shaking. Her eyes opened as she stared at him shaking the black jar.

"Close your eyes!" James frowned. Lily huffed but obeyed, biting her bottom lip in worry as he stopped shaking.

"Now may I open them?" Lily asked as she heard the jaw pop open.

"Yup." James smiled.

Lily opened her eyes to see the most beautiful sight she had ever witnessed. There stood the two, James now resting his arms around her shoulders, and in front of them the Lake which now lit up brightly with the amount of fireflies flying around them. They zoomed around – 'Probably dizzy from Potter shaking them' – much like shooting stars in the midnight sky. The fireflies spun around them before all of them came together to fly in formation, zooming past the two and causing their robes to billow with the wind. Lily giggled and turned around to watch the fireflies fly to come face to face with James.

She lifted her hand to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose, which caused him to grin. "Evans?"

Lily smiled. "Yes?"

"The light makes your eyes shine like emeralds."

Lily flushed as she glanced down to the ground in embarrassment before his hand came up to grab gently onto her chin, tilting her head up so brown could meet green. They stared, lost in each other's' eyes for minutes on end before James slowly began to lean in. Lily knew she should pull away, she knew she should slap him for making her feel butterflies in her stomach, but she allowed it. Just as their lips met, the flock of fireflies came flying past the two, causing them to separate – Lily to giggle, covering her mouth with her palm and James groaning and rolling his eyes.

"We should get back." Lily smiled over her hand. James nodded in agreement and grabbed his bag from the ground to walk back up towards Hogwarts. "Potter!" She called, causing him to turn and stare down at her.

"Yes?"

"Hogsmeade this weekend." She nodded.

James smiled. "Hogsmeade." He nodded in agreement. He turned back towards the path and began to walk to the courtyard entrance, only stopping when he heard Lily's voice once more.

"Five points from Gryffindor for being out past curfew!" She shouted loud enough for him to hear.

His baritone chuckle disseminated in the fast-moving wind of the night.


	18. NevilleLunaII

Neville rushed through the corridors – or what was left of them – in search of a certain white blond haired girl. As he reached the ruins of the Great Hall, his eyes caught sight of her and his heart skipped a beat. He slowly composed himself and sauntered over towards her, tapping her on her shoulder. She turned and flashed him a smile.

"Oh, hello, Neville." She said calmly, as if a war wasn't happening around them, he always loved that about her.

"Luna, I-I" He stammered trying to find the correct words.

"Neville, are you okay? You seem a bit flushed." Luna said in a worried tone.

And he was, almost as red as a beet. It was then that Minerva walked in and gathered all the students to take their positions for the battle. He turned his attention back to her as the crowds pushed through and he mustered all the Gryffindor courage – because there had to be some in him like the sorting hat said – and planted a kiss to her lips. It was chaste and quick and ended far too soon for Neville to have liked but they were pushed apart.

"After the battle!" Neville nodded, and Luna smiled. With that said, both went their ways to fight, the last sentence both used as a promise that they would survive and be happy together.


	19. DracoHarryII

'_Come on, you can beat this…' _Harry could hear the faint voice, but he just couldn't find where it was coming from.

'_Please, you have too!' _Harry sighed, it's not like there was anything he could do. Everything was a black abyss around him – and as curious as he was to know who was calling for him, he just didn't have the strength to pull through.

A sob echoed. _'I love you, Potter…'_ Malfoy? No, surely Harry was insane or dead… yes, probably dead. The last thing he remembered was the Avada Kadavra heading straight for him, and the horcrux had been killed in the forest, what was to keep him alive for this one? Surely not his Mother's love once again. He was dead.

'_If you don't pull through… I'll off myself just to kill you in the afterlife!' _ The voice hissed and Harry almost smirked: Yup, that sounded more like his Malfoy.

'_Please, please, please…' _ The voice pleaded, and he could feel the gentle caress on his hand. Harry smiled. _'He's smiling! He hears me! Poppy!' _ The voice shouted gleefully.

Green eyes fluttered open and he stared at the all too familiar ceiling of the infirmary. "Good to see you're up, dear." Poppy smiled, checking his vital signs.

Harry opened his mouth, almost coughing from the dryness. "Long…?"

"About a week, dear. He's dead. For good. You rest." Poppy smiled, pushing his hair out of his eyes before walking away.

He closed his eyes once again to get some rest before the doors of the infirmary were pushed open and he heard padding across the floor coming closer. "You're awake!" The voice said in a relieved tone.

"Hm…" Harry hummed, opening his eyes and green met grey.

Draco almost smiled, sitting down on the side of the bed and caressing the top of Harry's hand just as Harry remembered in his comatose. "Poppy said you might not pull through."

Harry stared at Draco who stared at his hand as he gently ran soothing circles with his thumb atop it. "You br'ught me back." Harry rasped, turning his hand to capture Draco's, intertwining their fingers.

Draco smiled. "Get some rest. If you die while you're napping though—"

"You'll off yourself and come after me." Harry smiled, closing his eyes and falling asleep, his hand securely in Draco's.


	20. DracoHermioneIII

Draco sat in the Great Hall staring over at the Gryffindor table – he unlike most had returned for his Seventh year at Hogwarts, and the entire year (six months had passed) he could not keep his eyes from seeking out a certain bushy brown haired girl. Every time her eyes would seek to meet his he would quickly turn away, he tried his best to keep everything on the down low – everything being his newly founded feelings – or not so newly just hidden until recently, but he was fed up with it. He knew she was dating the Weasley, or so rumor had it, but he couldn't go on the rest of his life if he allowed even the slimmest chance of the two to get away.

After dinner was over he pushed through the crowds of younger years, waving his hand. "Granger!" He called out.

Hermione turned and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Yes, Malfoy?" She asked. To be honest, even though his name had been cleared and Draco had proven he was on their side, she still felt a bit odd around him.

"I—" He paused, glancing around them. "Might I speak with you in private?" He asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

With a curt nod from her, he gently grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her away from the crowd, down an empty dim lit corridor. He released her hand and made sure they were alone, shoo'ing off some nosey portraits before turning back to meet her brown eyes and nodding. "Well. Granger… I'm not good… that is at such situations as this, I am good, you should know that – or maybe you wouldn't, but I assure you I am—"

"Malfoy, you're rambling." She frowned.

"Sorry." He apologized, taking a calming breath. "Hermione… Ilikeyou" he said in a rush.

Her brows furrowed. "You what? I didn't catch that."

He huffed. "I said… that I like you. Rather a lot…" He admitted, staring at the floor now and refusing to meet her gaze.

Silence fell between them and Draco was far too scared to glance up and see a grimaced expression he knew she would wear, but he just couldn't keep quiet about this matter anymore, or he would've gone insane. He finally after at least five minutes gathered enough courage to give a quick glance up, much to his surprise to meet a smiling Hermione. She leaned over and placed a kiss to his cheek, and as she pulled away he brought his hand up to cup said cheek.

"I guess Lavender wins…" Hermione shrugged.

"Wins?" Draco repeated in confusion.

"Lavender, Ginny, and a few other Gryffindor girls had a bet going on as to when you'd confess your feelings." Hermione smiled.

Draco sighed. "That obvious?" He asked.

"That obvious." Hermione laughed, leaning forward to press their lips together for a kiss.


	21. RemusSiriusII

Remus' eyes fluttered open and a groan escaped his lips as he attempted to turn on his back though he was far too weak from the transformation the night before. He glanced around the room and frowned as he noticed he was on the floor – though it was nothing unusual, the wolf preferred the floor to the bed, and Remus figured it was just so he'd be in more pain when he got his original body back. He wanted desperately to climb into the bed that had embedded warming charms and fluff charms to make him more comfortable, but he knew better than to move.

He closed his eyes and was just about to fall asleep when he heard movement shuffling around the room. His eyes opened once more to meet a pair of dogs' black eyes. He gave a crooked smile. "S'rius." He mumbled; his mouth dry. The dog turned into a man, a smile planted on his face.

"Okay there, Remus?" Sirius asked as he lifted the smaller boy into his arms.

"'M fine." Remus muttered.

"I can see that." Sirius chuckled as he laid Remus onto the bed and crawled in next to him, pulling the blanket over the two – which Remus was even happier about than the bed as he was shy of his nakedness, damn wolf.

Remus weakly scooted closer to Sirius, resting his head on his chest and letting out a yawn. "'Mm, warm." Remus grinned.

"Go to sleep now. When you wake up I brought some lunch and chocolate." Sirius murmured in his ear, placing a kiss to Remus' forehead and pulling him closer. "Love you."

Remus gave a sloppy smile, closing his eyes and slowly drifting off. "Love you too."


	22. SeverusSiriusII

"It's not fair. I have to stay here while you lot go to Hogsmeade and have fun without me…" Sirius complained.

"It's your own fault, Sirius. We warned you not to jinx McMillian, but do you ever listen? No." Remus said, shaking his head in disapproval as they came to the court-yard entrance where the other students were just beginning to leave towards Hogsmeade.

"Yeah, yeah… come on, one of you stay! It's only going to be me and the first and second years!" Sirius groaned. "Peter?"

"I-I… well, Sirius I would, but-but—" Peter began to stammer.

"Peter is going to be coming with me to the Quidditch shop. Isn't that right, Peter?" Remus asked, smiling.

"Y-yes." Peter nodded.

"Ugh. Prongs?" Sirius pleaded.

"Sorry, mate, I would. But Evans…" James shrugged.

Sirius sighed. "Fine. Go have fun without me. While I sit alone in the castle…"

"Will do!" James nodded.

"Have fun, Sirius!" Remus smiled, pulling Peter along so Sirius wouldn't get a chance to plead while nobody was around to get Peter to decline.

Sirius watched the group disappear over the hill, his arms folded over his chest and his eyes narrowed. "Did your friends abandon you, Black?" A baritone voice asked, followed by a chuckle.

"Snivellus." Sirius scowled, turning on his heel to spot said boy smirking. "'Least I have friends."

"Who leave you for Evans and Quidditch shopping."

"Eavesdropping, Sniv? Go away. I'm already in a bad enough mood, you'll only make it worse." Sirius rolled his eyes, shoving Severus out of the way as he began walking down the corridor.

"Care to get drunk, Black?"

Sirius stopped in mid-step. "What?"

"I asked if you would care to get drunk. Firewhiskey."

Sirius turned on his heel and raised his eyebrow. "You're only sixteen, where'd you get firewhiskey?"

Severus smirked. "One never tells his secrets. Now would you, or not?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Why invite me?"

Severus shrugged. "You're all alone in the castle; I'm the only person above third year who stayed back – already checked with everyone. Thus I'm all alone, and first and second years are dunderheads…"

"That still doesn't explain why—"

"Maybe I don't like drinking alone?" Severus rolled his eyes.

Sirius pondered for a moment before smiling. "Fine.

After a trip to the dungeons, both headed to the Astronomy Tower – that was nearly two hours ago. "Know- ya'know what, Snive'lus?" Sirius slurred, propping himself up on his elbows. "Do'ya washes your hair? Ever?"

Severus rolled his eyes and sipped at his bottle. "As a matter of fact I do. I shower every day… sometimes twice a day."

"But chur hair!"

Severus sighed. "Potions. I brew not just in the class but in the dorm as well."

"Oh." Sirius slurred as he lay back down on the ground and stared at the ceiling. "Wan'na snog?"

Severus choked on the firewhiskey that went down the wrong pipe. "Wh-what?" He rasped.

"I said… snog… you know, kiss?" Sirius slurred, turning on his stomach and pushing himself to sit up. "You know… smooch, make out, osca-oscu-sculate. Oscalate—"

"Osculate…" Severus sighed.

"Yeah!"

"You're drunk, Black."

"Not much." Sirius admitted, crawling forward to where Severus sat against the wall.

"Get away from me, Black."

"You've had just as much as I have." Sirius purred.

"Guess I hold my liquor better."

Sirius narrowed his eyes and grabbed the bottle from Severus' hand, sipping at it and scrunching his nose up. "The fuck? This is water!"

Severus smirked. "No wonder I'm not drunk."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You got… me drunk, and then you lie and say you're not drunk but I'm drunk or something." Sirius shrugged.

Severus shrugged as well. "Thought it'd be amusing. Much easier to push you off the tower when you're stumbling yourself anyway." He smiled.

Sirius chuckled madly. "I still wanna snog."

"Over my dead body."

"What a sexy body it is," Sirius slurred, leaning forward.

"Back off, Blac—" Severus began to shout and push at Sirius though Sirius would have none of that, he quickly grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall. "Get off me!"

"Nooope," Sirius snickered, pressing their lips together.

Severus' eyes widened as he jerked his head away. "You're drunk!"

"I told you not much. Now shut up." He hissed, pushing Severus' head to face him, their noses hitting one another as their lips were once again pushed together. Severus' eye twitched in annoyance as Sirius traced his bottom lip asking for permission, and after letting out a sigh, Severus opened his mouth a bit and began kissing back.


	23. EileenTobias

_Tobias opened his eyes and stared up at her, she was watching the stars and completely oblivious to the fact that Tobias was awake and watching her. Her hair was tired up in a sloppy bun, she had light bags under her eyes from working, a faint smile was on her face as she watched the fireflies from the nearby lake flying in formation in the sky, and her onyx eyes were filled with emotion like always._

"_You're staring, Tobias." Eileen whispered. _

_Tobias blinked, had he been staring? "Sorry."_

"_Why do you apologize for a thing which needn't an apology?" She asked._

"_Don't know." He shrugged, shifting his head in her lap and allowing her to run her fingers through his hair._

"_I love you." He whispered, it was the first time he had ever said it not only to her but to other girls – he was quite popular with the girls, his dark features and voice – he had many girlfriends and he was her only boyfriend to his acknowledgement, and it was her that had made him feel again._

"_Tobias…"_

"_No. Listen…" He mumbled, reaching his hand up to caress her cheek. "I do. I love you. I want to marry you. We can have a family together." _

"_Your Mother would never approve." She laughed sadly._

"_And?" He asked, scoffing. "Did you not leave home to be with me hardly nine months ago?"_

"_I did."_

"_Then their opinions mean nothing…" He smiled, reaching into his pocket and sitting up; out of his pocket he pulled out a ring and shifted his body to face her, his legs crossed. "Your hand, Eileen?" _

_She stared in silence at him as she held her hand out and on her thin finger he slipped a ring – it wasn't an engagement ring, he couldn't afford one of those, nor had he planned this, it was simply a ring which his father had given him before his mother had taken him from Rome, it was supposedly worth a bit of money though it was the sentimental value that Tobias had loved, a memento of his father and any male ancestors that it had been passed down too. _

"_Tobias I can't accept this, it's your fath—"_

"_You can. Please." He pleaded, cupping her cheek._

_She gave a small smile. "Toby…" _

_Gods he loved that nickname she had given him. "Marry me."_

_She placed her hand above his that rested on her cheek. "Of course I will, Tobias."_

_They shared a kiss under the night sky, both smiling into the kiss._

[Flashback end]

He sat in his study, sipping at the glass of whiskey. He figured he might just be drunk again, but then again when was he not drunk? He couldn't remember the last time he was sober, he never got drunk enough to forget his name though he wished he would – to forget ones name would be to forget their life to an extent, to forget what a freak wife he had and their son – oh every time he saw the boy he would cringe and grimace. When had everything gone wrong? He was so in love and then… she lied to him.

"Tobias?" She called as she opened his door; she knew not to enter his sanctuary.

"What?" He bellowed, probably slurred.

"Dinner is ready. Severus is coming home tomorrow." She said, and he could almost hear the smile on her face – a very small smile, mind you – at the last part about the boy.

His eye twitched in annoyance. "Why is he coming home?"

"It's yule hols." He could hear the sadness.

"And? He's never come home before."

She stood in silence for a minute. "It's Christmas… it's a family ti—"

"Is that what you call this?" He laughed sadly. "Bunch of freaks is what you two are."

With that the door clicked close and he was left on his own. He stared into the fire that cackled and began to dim in need of more wood. Why things had not worked out for him he would never know. Did he not deserve happiness? To have a normal wife, a normal son, a normal life? Oh money would still be tight, but they would get through it together. But no: He had anything but normality. A wife who found it easier to lie about what a freak she is, and only decided to tell such truths when she got pregnant with a son just as freaky as she was – though he was informed that the boy would be treated as less thanks to the 'muggle' blood that ran through him. The boy deserved to be treated as less, he was abnormal, him and her both.

On drunk nights he had scenarios run through his head, they almost seemed real – him coming home from work to a loving wife who's eyes still shone with emotion and love for him, whose smile could make everything better, and not only just one son but several children all filling the house with laughter.

Tobias would never have that – he wanted a large family, but it just wasn't to be. How could he do such a thing? Have abnormal children? No, it was better off this way. He hated her for that, she was the cause of all this. She caused him to lose his happiness, his dreams, she was the reason he drunk every night, and the brat she wouldn't get rid of made matters worse.

Yet through all the hate he carried for her, there was the love that would never go away. The ping in his chest when on very rare occasions he would see her give a small smile, normally towards Severus, but it was still a small amount of happiness – and her eyes shone for just a moment once again with emotion. Now she was a broken woman, and part of him shouts she deserves it, and the other part – rather small part that is – wants to reassure her of his love, to hold her whilst she cried and to whisper words of comfort in her ear just as he did when they were younger and she was broken about her family.

He sighed and sipped at his trunk, alas happy endings were not for freaks.


	24. RemusTonksII

Remus appeared in a crack of apparition in the alley next to the muggle restaurant. He stepped out of the alley and made sure everything was in order; his tie was perfect and the suit he had borrowed from Sirius was wrinkle free. He took a deep breath and debated once again if this was the right thing to do. Every time he doubted it however he heard Sirius in the back of his head telling him to go for it, and that they'd finally be family. Remus figured maybe Azkaban did make him a bit insane, but alas it was Sirius.

He stepped into the restaurant and crossed the room to sit at a booth, picking up a menu and scanning the items as he waited, he had been to this restaurant many times and already knew the menu by heart, but to read and concentrate it calmed his nerves. He glanced up when someone occupied the seat across from him, flashing a grin. "Wotcher."

"Nymp—" He began but was kicked in the shin lightly. "—Tonks." He greeted.

Tonks stared him down. "Nice suit. Get it from Sirius, did ya?"

Remus raised his eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

"It's not your style." She smirked, brushing a strand of her brown hair out of her eye.

"I see." He shifted in his seat, laying the menu down.

Tonks smiled. "Nervous?"

Remus once again raised an eyebrow. "I won't lie, I am a bit."

She nodded her head. "That's alright, I am as well. But thank you."

"Thank you?" He repeated, confused. "For what?"

"For giving this - us - a chance." She smiled reaching out to rest one of her hands over his, the touch was chaste, but it immediate calmed Remus down and he knew that this was the right thing to do.


	25. SeverusRemus

Remus let out a sigh as he began his walk down towards the dungeons. He had just came from Albus' office and Albus had nearly pleaded for him try his best to clear the animosity between himself and Severus – or he pleaded as best as one whom was Albus Dumbledore would, which meant he merely suggested without making it sound like an order, but it definitely was an order. By the time he was drug out of his thoughts he was at Severus' personal potions lab door. He took a deep breath and gave a knock, stepping back to wait for an answer.

The door swung open hardly a minute later to reveal a glaring Severus. "What?" He bellowed, almost growling. "The full moon is not for another fourteen days and I do not begin brewing it for another four, I should not be cursed with your presence for at /least/ another seven days…" Severus said calmly.

"I was hoping I could speak with you, Sever—"

"Snape."

"Sever—" Remus began but received a narrowing of the eyes. "We're colleagues. Everyone else is on a first name basis—"

"You are Lupin, I am Snape. Now state what you want." Severus growled in an impatient tone.

Remus nodded. "Albus suggested that we get on… speaking terms, I suppose."

"No thank you."

"Severus—"

"Snape." Severus corrected

Remus sighed. "I was curious as to if you need help with any potions? I'm quite a fair brewer."

Severus let his eyes run over Remus. "No."

"Might I watch you brew for a bit then? Surely you cannot deny me that. Strictly learning purposes. I won't say a word." Remus promised.

Severus sighed which sounded like a growl. "Very well…"

And so he stepped aside to allow Remus to walk into the room, his nose scrunching up at the fumes coming off the several cauldrons. "What are you brewing?"

"Pepperup, Veritaserum, two cauldrons of pain relieving, a swelling solution, and skele-gro." Severus responded as he walked up to a cauldron which Remus recognized as the Pepperup and began stirring.

"Ah. You know not many Potioneers can do this many potions at once. That's quit—"

"You said you would not speak…" Severus growled.

"Right. My apologies." Remus smiled politely, taking a seat.

Remus watched the man work for an hour and a half, though it hardly seemed like a few minutes as Remus found Severus working so interesting. Severus was quite dedicated to his work and quite good at it. Remus paid attention to little details: Severus' brows would furrow as he cut ingredients, as he stirred his tongue would dart out to the side of his mouth, his body is more relaxed – knowing this by his increased senses (thanks, Lycanthropy), and finally Remus swears he saw multiple times a small smile play out on Severus' face.

Finally each potion was either done or at a stage where no more work could be done and Severus spelled everything away, removing his cloak to reveal a white long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black trousers. Remus couldn't help but smile at how different Severus looked without his robes. He didn't look as intimidating, though he still looked quite intimidating – he looked more… like a human per say, if that made any sense.

"What are you smiling about, Lupin?" Severus sneered and Remus noticed he was standing right in front of him.

"Just thinking." Remus admitted.

"You can think? How surprising." Severus rolled his eyes.

Remus chuckled and stood. "Thank you for letting me watch. You know I've never seen someone who worked potions in such a way."

"Such a way?" Severus repeated, raising his eyebrow.

"Treat it… as if it's an art, I suppose."

"It is an art. Much more than your… Defence against the Dark Arts." Severus scowled.

"Is that why you've been working on getting the job since you began teaching?" Remus asked and Severus stayed silent though narrowed his eyes. "My apologies. That was a cheap shot." He admitted, smiling. "Thank you once again. I suppose I should be going."

"Yes I suppose you should." Severus said dryly.

"I do hope we can do this another time. As Albus did state he wanted the animosity between us cleared up, and I enjoy watching you."

"You… enjoy watching me brew?"

Remus smiled. "Of course I do."

Severus almost blushed, just almost. "I see…"

"You know…" Remus began as he walked towards the door. "We could do other things to clear the animosity… besides working together on out of class things."

"Like?"

Remus gave a slight shrug. "Like dinner. Saturday. Seven 'o clock in Hogsmeade."

Severus blinked and glanced over at a smiling Remus who was leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded over his chest. "Did you just ask me on a date?" Severus asked, narrowing his eyes.

"That depends."

"On?"

"On your answer."

"If my answer is no?"

"Then I didn't. That'd be inappropriate behavior – to ask a colleague on a date."

"… And if I said yes?"

"Then I did ask you on a date."

"You make absolutely no sense."

"I make perfect sense."

"No, not really."

"Ah, I blame it on the insanity within." Remus chuckled and turned around to leave.

"Lupin!" Severus called.

Remus stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Snape?"

"… Yes."

Remus nodded and walked out.


	26. RemusTonksIII

So, that was it, they were finally married. Tonks, for one, couldn't be more happier. She watched him from across the room talking to Albus, and couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was actually smiling. That was something. Today was perfect, their wedding was perfect. Her dress, she glanced down at it, was perfect. Their first dance, oh, how beautiful! And now only one thing left before they could go on their honeymoon, which wasn't much, but it would be nice even just to have a weekend away.

The cake.

She glanced over at it, it was four stacked layers, and one could tell Molly went all out. She headed over to it, grasping the knife and waving over to Remus who nodded and headed over with Albus, signaling for everyone to follow. As they all surrounded the table, Remus wrapped one arm around her waist while the free hand went to hold the knife with her. She released the knife and let him hold it completely, glancing up at him and grinning.

"You cut it."

He frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please." She said, her eyes now a shimmering blue.

As he leaned in to cut it, he turned his attention away from her and briefly she caught the Weasley twins eyes who were grinning mischievously. She slowly slipped behind him so she was blocked from view and the moment the knife cut the cake...

'BOOM!'

She covered her ears and closed her eyes, slowly opening them and glancing around to find everyone having some pieces of cake flung on them, but Remus; oh poor Remus was completely covered in the chocolate cake. She bit back a laugh, though the Weasley twins held no resistance. She came back to his side, grinning madly before leaning up and licking his cheek and some of the chocolate off him.

"What is a Marauder wedding without a little prank?" She whispered in his ear before grabbing a fork and scraping it on his cheek to taste more of the cake, humming her approval.


	27. Teddy

Kingsley cleared his throat as he cast the Sonorus once more. "The next Order of Merlin First Classes go to two members of the Order of the Phoenix. Both members risked their lives, and in the end paid the ultimate price. These two members showed us that even in the darkest times, love and happiness can be found if one sought it." He said as with a smile. "Since they are not here today, the medals will be collected by their son whom was born a month before the final battle."

It had been two years since the war ended, and now that the Ministry was back in order and all the arrangements for funerals, trials (even for the dead), and for paperwork was finished and in order, they could now have the award ceremony in which everyone's Order of Merlin would be rightfully given. (Most going to Harry Potter as ones such as Severus Snape and Sirius Black didn't have any family to accept the medal.)

Teddy crawled his way up the steps and onto the stage where Kingsley was standing. His hair - brown like his fathers though one strip of it was bubblegum pink for his mother. Kingsley smiled down at the boy before lifting him into his arms and grabbing the case with the two medals in it and handing it to the boy who grabbed in and sloppily smiled.

"Everyone: Theodore Lup-"

"M'eh name is Teddy!" The boy shouted, his hair turning bright red.

Kingsley's eyes widened at the fact that Sonorus had been cast on the boy's throat. The crowd went quiet for a minute and only broken by whom else but Harry Potter falling out of his chair laughing. Everyone who knew Teddy's mother, Nymphadora Tonks, began laughing uncontrollably, even Kingsley.

"A-alright, I'm sorry. Teddy Lupin. Who is accepting the medals for Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin." He stated which made the crowd clap though the Order - or what was left of it - was snickering. Kingsley made his way back to the steps and handed Teddy (whose hair was back to just brown) back to his godfather.

"At least we know he's Tonks' kid," Harry grinned.

"Now for confirmation on him being Remus',"

"Oh, we have that. Teddy. Honeydukes!" Harry said flashing a smile.

"Chocowut." Teddy babbled as he pulled what else but a Honeydukes chocolate bar out of his pocket.

"Definitely Remus'," Kingsley chuckled, ruffling Teddy's hair.


	28. Marauders

Marauder drabble;

Words: 386.

A huff escaped his lips. Another. Then another.

"I take it something is on your mind, Sirius?" Remus asked without taking his eyes off his book.

"Dorcas broke up with me!" Sirius pouted.

"Mate, that's the third one this week." James said with a frown, closing his Quidditch Throughout the Ages book.

"You're worse at keeping a girlfriend than Peter is, and that's saying something," James teased.

"Hey!" Peter squeaked which caused the other two to laugh.

"On a more serious note; What happened?" James asked now interested in why this one broke up with him.

Sirius let out a sigh and nodded. "You know how… sometimes you slip on a rock and stumble forward, and the only thing in front of you to keep you from falling on your face is a girl? So, you fall on that girl, your lips lock, and it's just… so awkward—" Sirius began.

"Yeah, and then you close your eyes to try and push out the awkwardness in your mind—" James continued.

"Yeah, and you can't control your lips because they're spazzing and it gives off the impression—" Sirius continued.

"That you're kissing." James and Sirius said together.

"Of course, mate."

"Then you know when you try to explain that to your girlfriend, she blows it out of proportion." Sirius said with a shake of his head.

"You're both idiots…" Remus said in disbelief of the story.

"That's never happened to me," Peter said in a serious tone.

"Correction: You're all three idiots." Remus said as he snapped his book shut and stood up, leaving the table.

"Is Remus mad?" Peter asked with a frown.

"Nah." James waved it off.

"He's just never slipped on a rock and lost his girlfriend." Sirius said and James snickered.

"Oh." Peter said softly before nodding. "Well, sorry to hear, Sirius. Dorcas should've believed you."

"Just like Marlene, Emily, Amelia, and Sara should've believed you when you told them the same story about your next girlfriend before they broke up with you—" James stated with a grin. "So, who's the lucky girl you're going out with?"

"Elise. We're going out Saturday." Sirius said with a nod as the two stood up and walked out, leaving Peter behind to try and piece together how James knew Sirius had a date.


End file.
